Pickled Walnuts
by CalliopeGalaxy
Summary: Hermione Granger deals with the after effects of the war. Disclaimer: All is owned by JK Rowling.


**Part One**

*Prologue*

I was sorry. Sorry did not even begin to cover it. It was an excruciating shamefulness that made me whimper out loud. I could never fully understand why I was here. It confused me.

I felt like I had abandoned them. Surely it was they who abandoned me, but I felt responsible for what ever had happened to them. I would chew on my fingernails until the flesh underneath would bleed. It was my punishment. I even took my toes into my mouth and peeled of the nail at the end of my big toe. I would taste the salt and grime on my foot and grimace. That was until I figured something out.

Someone was coming for me. I would hear the Death Eaters whisper outside my cell at Azkaban. "Diana," they would say. This 'Diana' was coming for me. I knew she was up to no good. Obviously some new Death Eater wanted a go at me. I would fight. So, I grew out my nails until they felt heavy on my toes and fingers. I would scratch any fascist pureblood who wanted a go at me. It would please me immensely. For Harry and Ron, Ginny and Neville. Even Luna. I would fight for them and their living and deceased families.

*Break Out*

Hermione sat on her cot of hay. Quite frankly, the hay seemed more like hair – from past prisoners. Her cell was dank and the smell of mildew perfumed the air. The toilet consisted of a bowl that was previously used and the guards hadn't cleaned it yet. There was one torch lit in the corner that only lit half the cell. The rest was in darkness.

Her skin was unclean and covered in dirt. Grit covered the corners of her eyes and her teeth felt as if they would fall out with the barest of food.

She sat on the hay and thought. The guards had been gone three hours, unusual for them. She hadn't been fed in over twenty-four hours and the pot was beginning to smell rancid. What bothered Hermione even more was the dripping sound down the hall. She gritted her teeth and stood up. She walked towards the door and yelled through the brick door.

"Hullo! I need food! You all may think that just because I am a mud-" She was caught off by a door being banged open. She silenced herself and her eyes grew wide.

Voices spoke. "Is she in good condition?" Female. Bellatrix?

"Yes. We feed her meals. Nice and healthy," the guard spoke timidly.

Hermione scoffed. The guards and Death Eaters only fed her dry bread and mugs of murky water. She was surprised she hadn't gotten sick yet.

"What has she been eating?" The voices got closer. The female voice was not Bellatrix's. This voice was earthy yet motherly, while Bellatrix's voice was a cackling hen.

"Um… bread and water."

The footsteps stopped. "That was supposed to sustain her?"

"Yes. We thought-"

"You know he won't like that? He wanted her healthy." The motherly voice of the woman grew darker.

"But we gave her the venom."

Venom? Hermione cocked her head. They were poisoning her from the start. She sank her head against the door and sighed. At least she would soon be reunited with her family and friends in death.

The walking continued. "So you are telling me that, Hermione Granger lasted six months with bread and water? Not to mention the venom with no meat in her diet."

The walking stopped at her door and she sank to the floor with a sob.

"Mrs.-"

"Don't you Mrs. me! If I find out that she is suffering from malnutrition, I swear he'll have Bellatrix's head on a plate."

Hermione heard the guard cower and whimper.

"Now open that cell." The woman's voice was composed and the guard opened the door.

Hermione scooted the farthest she could away from the door. Yet the guard came inside the cell to get her. "C'mon mudblood. You have a new family."

She tried to open her mouth but she found that she had lost her voice once more. She hadn't spoken in months and when the Death Eaters tried to get information out of her she had clamped her mouth shut.

The guard pulled Hermione out and dragged her up in front of the woman. When she raised her head to meet the woman's gaze, she was taken aback. All things considered the woman was beautiful in a feral sort of way. Her skin was a tan Mediterranean complexion, like she had been working outside where the sun could beat down on her back. The woman's hair was dark brown with a streak of silver in her ringlets. But what really caught Hermione's gaze were her eyes. The woman's eyes were a vibrant green which showed eagerly in the torch lit corridor. They were similar to Harry's but they had a certain untamed way about them which scared Hermione.

She slunk the farthest she could get away from the woman. The woman's calculating eyes took in all the aspects of Hermione. When she was done looking her up and down, the woman spoke.

"Hello." The woman's voice was timid yet warm – like she did not want to scare Hermione away.

*The Fang*

"Hermione Granger, a mudblood. Born, September 19th, 1979; captured May 2nd, 1998 sold to Fenrir and Diana Greyback at 99 galleons, 5 sickles and 5 knuts on October 15th, 1998." The guard read off of a yellowed scroll in a dimly lit room away from Hermione's cell.

Her head snapped up at the names. Diana? This was Diana? Hermione looked across the table at the woman. Her green eyes penetrated through Hermione's brown ones. She was unable to look away from the woman and found herself gazing into the feral eyes. It clicked in Hermione's brain. The woman was challenging her. Fenrir Greyback? He was a werewolf. Didn't the guard say Diana Greyback as well? Obviously this woman was challenging her. Diana's mouth curved into a smirk. She saw the gears turning in Hermione's head and she knew Hermione had figured it out.

Hermione's eyes watered and she finally looked away.

"Mrs. Greyback, will you please sign here?" The guard pointed to a line.

Her eyes never left Hermione's face as she signed the document; with a snap the guard made it disappear. "And are you sure your-" The guard hesitated and coughed as if testing the next word, "Your mate could not make it to this meeting?"

Finally, Diana's gaze left Hermione's face and quickly turned to the guard. "Yes, he is away on business. He had to visit the Malfoy's if you must know." Diana smiled a little at Hermione then turned back to the guard. "The son is just so terribly sick after the war, you see?" The guard tried to reply but Diana cut him off again. "Leave now. I have to dress her." There was a sense of authority in her voice that made both Hermione and the guard squirm. Hermione did not under any circumstances want to be alone in a room with this woman.

Once the guard left, the façade broke. Diana's pupils grew wide and her face softened. Rushing over to Hermione, she gathered the small girl in her arms. "Oh, how wonderful. I have wanted to meet you ever since Fenrir told me about you. He told me you were pretty but he never told me you were _this _beautiful."

Hermione had no idea what to say. The woman was practically strangling her without her knowing.

"We were wondering how long it would take the change to finish and Fenrir said he did not want to deal with a new werewolf around this soon after the war. Of course he didn't listen to me about getting you earlier. Honestly, men." Diana huffed and puffed and nearly blew Hermione over with her babbling. "But look at you. You've lost weight?"

Hermione nodded slightly and seemed to be in awe at how this woman's personality changed.

Diana removed a bag that was on her shoulder and opened it up on the table. She pulled out a sweatpants and sweatshirt made of blue cotton. Hermione's eyes watered at the thought of having real clothes. Diana looked at her drabbed white and black striped prison-gown. "Hermione I know we have just met but I am going to have to take this off you. I need to see how," Diana paused and licked her lips, "I need to see how skinny you are."

Hermione nodded again and tried to pull the fabric off but her knobby elbows wouldn't move properly. Diana walked closer and reached for the bottom of the prison-gown and pulled it up over her hips. "Raise your arms." And with that Diana pulled off the prison-gown as gently as a mother would a babe.

Hermione looked down at herself. Her legs were too skinny and her hipbones were jutting out in weird angles. Diana could see the slight shape of Hermione's ribs and she tutted softly under her breath. "No matter, we will just feed you more. The boys will have to hunt some more anyways. They have been slacking lately." Diana laughed quietly.

Hermione awkwardly smiled.

"But first things first, let's get you in these clothes."

Diana took the next fifteen minutes clothing Hermione, yet it took her twenty more just to comb out the young girl's hair with her fingers and French braid it. By the time she was finished, Hermione looked slightly presentable, except for the dirt and muck on her skin. The green eyed woman grasped Hermione's face in her hands. "I know this is probably a shock to you. But first let's get something to eat and we will talk there."

Without waiting for a response, Diana grabbed Hermione's arm and apparated out of Azkaban Prison.

Hermione felt a familiar tug. She felt everything rush by her in a cloud and suddenly she was on the ground with Diana standing over top her, hand outstretched. "Sorry about that, love. That damn Jugson would have reported to the Dark Lord and told him I have you now. He obviously was scared of me." Hermione grasped Diana's hand and the werewolf pulled her up.

"Jugson? The guard?" Hermione inquired.

Diana put her finger to her lips, "I'll tell you everything once we are at the pub." They walked towards one. All the while Hermione looked around. The alley was dark and decaying. Skulls lined the lane. This was Knockturn Alley after the War. Of course it was busier. Hermione guessed it was because all the Dark Wizards and Witches were out now, they didn't have to hide. She thought she vaguely saw Alecto Carrow walking around in Borgin and Burkes which was filled with wizards and witches.

"So this is what has happened in the Wizarding World now?" Hermione whispered under her breath.

Diana looked at Hermione and nodded. Once they passed Borgin and Burkes, it took ten minutes to get to their destination. A sign stuck out into the street. _Tooth and Claw_. Hermione ran it through her memory and nothing surfaced. There was nothing that rang a bell. The pub was well hidden in the wall of a building. She followed Diana to the door. The werewolf looked back at Hermione, "You've got to be very careful coming into here. Play along with my story, alright?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Stay close, Hermione." Diana spoke even quieter then she did before. She turned back to the door and knocked three times. No one answered. She huffed.

Hermione noticed Alecto Carrow had come out of Borgin and Burkes and had followed them down the alley. She gasped. Hermione tugged on Diana's cloak. "Mrs. Greyback?"

"Call me Diana, dear." Diana absentmindedly said. She knocked again on the door and a slot opened up.

A pair of eyes glowed from the other side. "Yea?" The voice was deep and guttural. Diana responded in rapid German. The doorman responded and shut the slot again.

"Apparently we have to wait until he gets the rotten barman," Diana sighed.

"Diana," Hermione croaked and nodded in the direction of the approaching Death Eater.

"Shite. Stand behind me," Diana ordered.

"Ahh. Diana Greyback. What brings you to Knockturn Alley?" Alecto Carrow grinned and wheezed a laugh as she approached.

"None of your business." Diana replied stoically.

Alecto glared. "No need to be a bitch, she-wolf."

Diana growled and gave a throaty laugh, "Bitch? She-wolf? Could you come up with any better slurs?"

The lumpy Death Eater glared daggers at Diana, "Half-breed."

Diana growled lower then what she did before.

"You think that just because the Dark Lord gave you and your mutts' _territory_, you can walk in Knockturn Alley like you own it?" Alecto sneered.

From the shadows, Hermione vaguely saw Amycus, Alecto's brother, step out from the shadows. A little bit back, a man that looked like Macnair emerged. Hermione stepped behind Diana even more.

"You're nothing but a bunch of mangy animals." Alecto mocked.

Amycus came up to stand beside his lunatic sister. "Nothing but expendable assets."

Someone from behind Hermione started to clap. She vaguely felt safe in the presence of Diana but Hermione slunk against the wall. She looked up and into the face of a blond haired man she'd never seen. His eyes glowed an eerie blue in the ill-lit alleyway. Hermione saw that Diana uncoiled her muscles gently. She was physically relaxing.

The clap turned into a light chuckling, "Well, they know big words, these purebloods, eh Dee?"

Hermione heard _and_ saw the smirk on the man's face.

Diana was back to her stoic voice, "Yes."

Macnair had advanced and poised threateningly behind the siblings. Alecto had also taken a step forward and her eyes went into slits, "So the second in command shows up? Come to the rescue, have you?"

"Actually we _wolves_ prefer the word _beta_," the blond haired man smirked.

So, he was part of Greyback's pack. But before Hermione could process the thoughts correctly, the man roughly took Hermione by the upper arm and shoved her through the doorway of the _Tooth and Claw_. She was quickly followed by Diana and the man. The door was shut roughly and then Diana and the man were talking in a foreign language. Hermione processed it as German again. Soon the man looked over at Hermione. He placed his hand over Diana's mouth. Yet, Diana still spoke through his hand. The man grinned at Hermione.

"The name is Volker." Volker, as his name was, held out his other hand for Hermione to shake.

She gently took his hand and told him her name.

"I know. I've heard so much about you. Of course, Dee was taking too long in getting you. Had me worried sick." Volker took his hands away from the two women and straighten out his ratty-looking shirt.

Diana smiled, flashing her teeth at Volker, "Were you worried?"

He snorted and walked over to the bar, "Yes, worried Fennie would have decapitated me."

Hermione took a look around the pub. The pub was not very crowded; a couple of tables and seats were taken and there were two other seats occupied at the bar. The patrons gave her shifty gazes and when she met them they turned away as if nothing happened. Diana had taken a seat at the bar and helped Hermione in to her own.

"Thank you," She said timidly.

Diana smiled genuinely at her, "You are welcome."

Volker stood behind the bar, "So, Hermie? Can I get you anything to eat?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.

Volker smiled, "Alright, let me get some thing. But you have to trust me when I give it to you." Without waiting for a response he went into the kitchen.

Hermione then turned around to face Diana. Diana was looking straight at Hermione. There was a serious expression on her face. Diana's green eyes calculated everything about her. When she was finished, Diana sighed, "I'm sorry about the Death Eaters. Must have been frightening? But I shouldn't say that. You fought against them countless times. From what Malfoy told me, you fought them in the Department of Mysteries a few years back." Diana hesitated with what she was about to say next. "Malfoy," she cleared her throat, "was fairly impressed."

Hermione's eyes widened for the second time. "Really?" Diana nodded. But Hermione wasn't finished, "I have so many questions for you Diana."

"Ask away, love." Diana propped her chin on her hand and looked at Hermione. She looked like she really wanted to listen.

"How did you get me out of Azkaban? What's the outside world like? Why did you and Fenrir want me? What's happened to Harry?"

At the sound of Harry's name, Diana hissed violently. She stood up and moved closer to Hermione, "Never, ever, _ever_, speak his name." Hermione whimpered and at the sound of that, Diana breathed deeply. "I'm sorry. There are just things that shouldn't be spoken about out here in the open. But I will start with your first question. It was 'How did you get me out of Azkaban?', correct?"

Hermione nodded slower this time, she was clearly fearful of Diana.

The she-wolf sighed, "Well, it started when Fenrir first told me about you. He caught your scent in Hogwarts during the battle where…What is his name? Oh, Severus, that fool killed Dumbledore. Well, Fenrir went to help infiltrate and he smelt you. He said it was unique. Even more peculiar then Remus' scent."

Hermione stiffened at hearing Remus' name.

"Well, naturally I became enthralled with getting any information of you out of anyone. I would show up at the Malfoy's just to talk to Narcissa about you. Of course that made her nervous." Diana smirked. "Well, I learned that you were a muggle-born, that you were in the same year as her son and that you were the brightest witch of the day. You probably still are."

Diana's eyes glazed over. She was reminiscing. But Hermione had to get facts out of Diana so she interrupted her daydream. "And after? A year later, he found Ron, Harry-" Diana's face hardened. "Sorry, well we- Fenrir kidnapped us and brought us to the Malfoy Manor."

Diana bit her lip, "You must understand, Hermione. Are kind- werewolves are already oppressed as it is. We do what we can to survive. Fenrir did that only because he was told to. He was following through with orders. When he told me he had kidnapped you and your… _friends_ I was furious. I didn't speak to him for three months. That angered him." She laughed and Hermione couldn't help but laugh with her. "I beseeched the Dark Lord if the pack could have you. I wanted you. I wanted you as-" Diana's breathing hitched. Hermione was growing attached to this woman in a matter of hours. She placed her dirty hand on top of Diana's and urged her on. Diana licked her lips, "I wanted you as a daughter." Hermione froze.

Diana laughed out loud. "That's the exact same face I got from Fenrir when I told him." Her face got serious. "You see, Hermione in this situation with this war and this Dark Regime, Fenrir doesn't think it is a wise decision for us to have pups- I mean children."

Hermione cocked her head. "The guard-"

"Jugson?"

"Yes, Jugson and you were discussing this venom. Am I infected?" Hermione inquired.

Diana hesitantly nodded. "I would have bitten you myself but Fenrir didn't want a new bitten werewolf around."

"But I haven't transformed."

"You've been given dosages."

It took ten minutes for the information to sink in. By that time Volker had brought out a raw piece of beef and a glass of milk. The remainder of the time it was Diana shoveling meat into Hermione's mouth. The worse was yet to come, Hermione assumed. She just didn't know what. A thousand questions were running through her head. Where was Harry? She didn't dare ask Diana. For she was sure she hadn't even seen the werewolf's true anger.

By the time Diana had finished feeding Hermione. She was being shown to a room on the upstairs floor of the pub. Volker had given the key to Diana and she opened up the door. When Hermione walked in followed by Diana, a bed and a desk were the only pieces of furniture in the room. On the dingy bed sheets was a fang. A lone white fang.

*Meeting*

Diana had told Hermione to touch the fang. At first, Hermione was nervous. Too nervous. She had outright told Diana she did not want to travel alone. So instead of touching the fang by herself, they both did at the same time.

It was obvious that the fang was a portkey. The only thing was that Hermione had no idea where the destination was. But she had to trust this woman. What more could she ask for? What was the worst that could happen to her? Hermione knew she was being way too trusting of Diana Greyback. And that scared her more then the fact that she liked Diana. Hermione and Diana both grasped the tooth with their forefinger and thumb and with that Diana said, "One, two, three." And they were tugged to their destination.

To Hermione, traveling by portkey was much worse and violent than traveling by Side-Along Appriation. Yet Hermione did not have time to dwell on the problem for Hermione and Diana landed in a wooded area. Diana landed first on her back and was quickly followed by Hermione landing on top. The two women gave moans of pain. Diana was the first to recover. Gathering Hermione in her arms, they both stood up.

Diana sighed and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Alright we are almost there." They started to walk and by the time they were even close to the _actual_ destination, Hermione was rejuvenated yet tired. Hermione panted in exhaustion although. Their destination happened to be a medium sized cottage in the middle of a clearing. It looked from the outside to have two floors and it was, dare Hermione think… appealing. Hermione thought these werewolves were going to be barbaric. Since meeting Diana then Volker, they seemed... alright.

Diana looked at Hermione and when Hermione looked at Diana she felt content.

"This is definitely better than Azkaban." Hermione smiled.

Diana busted out laughing. Hermione joined as well. But the fun was cut off as Diana flew into a tree. It happened so quickly that Hermione didn't even comprehend what was going on. When Hermione looked at where Diana flew to, her chocolate colored irises were left with little room to compensate for her dilating pupils. A man was atop Diana. His face buried into the woman's neck. From what Hermione saw, it seemed like he was... licking her?

Diana struggled beneath the man. She finally pushed him off and pinned him down. Hermione watched a game of dominance between Diana and the man. Her heart race slowed down at the sound of Diana's laughter. "Stop it," She giggled. The noise was foreign to Hermione. She knew it was a sound of happiness but happiness was far from what she was given. The sound of a punch snapped Hermione out of her trance. Diana had punched the man in the shoulder.

"Would you stop, Bruno?" Diana giggled some more. She looked up at Hermione and smiled happily, "Hermione, this is my brother, Bruno. Bruno this is Hermione." The man stood up.

Although, Diana was short, Bruno was taller then her. He was muscled while she was curvy. They had the same emerald eyes yet his complexion was bronzer. Hermione couldn't help but smile back at them. She remembered all those times she begged her parents for a sibling but to no avail. Harry was the closest thing to a brother. Her smile faltered but she brushed back the feelings as Bruno approached Hermione and gave her a bear hug. Hermione noticed the hug was the same one as Diana gave to her.

Yet Hermione felt content and sheepishly hugged him back.

"Hey, Hermione." His voice was gruff.

"Hello," She responded.

Diana had started walking to the house. She opened the front door. Bruno and Hermione followed. When Hermione walked in, she was confronted with something she did not expect from werewolves. The den of the cottage had two couches; one against the back wall, the other next to that couch facing the fireplace. A wooden coffee table stood in the center of the room. Of course the furniture had scratches and bite marks all over. There were no lamps but instead candles around the room, unlit of course since it was daytime. However, the fireplace was on, due to the crisp October weather.

While Diana went upstairs, Bruno showed Hermione the rest of the ground floor. They went to the right of the den and walked into kitchen. In between the den and the kitchen, Hermione noticed a staircase leading to the top floor to her left. The kitchen was basic and simple. A sink, a few cupboards, some chairs and another scratched up table. The only unusual thing was that there were two refrigerators.

Hermione's questions and ever-learning mind was up to speed, "Bruno?"

He cocked his head, "Yes?"

"How do you all have two refrigerators, but no electricity? Don't you need to have one to have the other?"

"Hermione, you are a smart one. You and Diana will get along fine. But to answer your question: it's simple. We are both wizards and werewolves, and we do what we can to survive. We use magic to keep the refrigerators running. That's the only thing we really need that is dealing with modern muggle technology. The candles are all we need. Plus we have two fireplaces in the house," Bruno explained.

"Really? Where's the other one?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

The werewolf chuckled, "Don't get too excited. The other is in the alphas' bedroom. None of us are allowed in there besides them; unless they invite you in there."

"Are there a lot of rules?"

"Not really. We're a family, we work as a team. Diana usually does house work. Erik, Fenrir and I usually hunt. Volker works down at the _Tooth and Claw_. With the tips he gets, he usually buys us some things to get by on." Bruno explained once more. "Here, I'll take you to see our quarters." Bruno grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

"What do you mean _our_ quarters?" Hermione looked horrified. How was it possible that she would share a bedroom with three other guys?

Once they reached the top floor, she looked around. There were only three doors. Bruno approached the door to his left and opened it. "This is our room." She walked inside. She tried to hide her gasp, but Bruno caught it. "I know, you were expecting beds or even cots. But I guess sometimes we are still primitive." What lay on the floor was completely unexpected then the downstairs living areas. Deer hide lay scattered on the wood floors. Piled up on the side of the room where neatly stacked blankets made out of cotton yet there were some made out of deer hide. "It gets really cold in here so you may have to take some extra blankets."

Hermione stifled a grimace, "Do we have pillows?"

Bruno laughed out loud, "Sure we do. I think they are in Diana's and Fenrir's room. She had been washing outside all day yesterday anticipating your arrival. She'll give them to us later."

The young witch let out a sigh, "Good." She licked her dry lips and looked around the room. There was a closet that presumably stored all of their clothes.

"Diana bought you some jeans, sweatpants, shirts, sweaters; she even managed to get you a pair of pajamas." Bruno seemed to read her mind.

Hermione nodded and then looked up into Bruno's green eyes, "Is their bedroom like ours?"

"Yes, except luckily they have a fireplace," He reminded her.

Hermione smiled. Bruno then showed her that the room across the hallway was off limits, another words, the alphas' quarters. He also showed her the room to the right of their quarters was the bathroom. It consisted of a shower, a toilet using magic-running water and a sink. For the most part, Hermione was slightly pleased with her living situation.

Bruno had started explaining to Hermione what exactly her position was when a bang sounded off in the house. The noise seemed to be coming from the kitchen. There was another bang and a scream followed. "Oh shite," Bruno whispered. Bruno and Hermione left the bathroom and went down stairs. Bruno in the lead, they ran into the kitchen.

"Not on my kitchen table!" Diana screamed at a blond man. A buck lay on the kitchen table. The man held an ax and it was raised to hit the buck in the neck. There was a deep gash in the buck's neck already and it didn't take a long time for Hermione to realize the man was the one to do it. "Are you crazy, Erik?"

"Dee, you told us you wanted to have a normal dinner tonight so I'm butchering the meat. Fenrir's bringing in the next one." At that cue, the front door opened and slammed shut. Hermione turned around. This was the werewolf who had bit Remus, scarred Bill and ultimately destroyed lives. He was a tall man with icy blue eyes that were much different compared to Volker's. His black and peppered gray hair was shaved short to his skull, probably from many run-ins with the ministry. He probably opted for the short hair nowadays. Fenrir Greyback was in every word, menacing. His face was positioned with seriousness. He wore just a pair of ripped black slacks, as did Erik. He dragged another buck into the kitchen and tossed it on the kitchen table. It squeaked under the weight. All the while, Greyback's blue eyes never left Hermione's brown ones.

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fenrir stop trying to intimidate the girl. She's already scared as it is. Can you at least take this," She pointed violently at the deer on the table, "And put it out back so Bruno can at least butcher it there?"

The alpha werewolf grunted and silently ordered Erik and Bruno to bring the meat back outside. He went upstairs with out a word leaving Diana and Hermione in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about his attitude, Hermione. He's been very skittish with the full moon on the rise." Diana went to wipe down the table and then promptly went to the stove to start boiling some rice. "Hermione, could you possibly watch the rice? I have to check on him."

Hermione nodded and Diana quickly left the room. Hermione then proceeded to stir the rice. She wondered what Greyback's problem was. The rest of the pack was so nice to her. She hadn't properly met Erik yet but she assumed he would be decent as well. Fenrir Greyback was just as brutal and aloof as she thought he would be. And that fact chilled her. She was so enthralled in the stirring of the rice that she didn't even notice the others' return into the house. This time Volker was with them.

"So, he's pissed?" Volker asked the other men. They all held chopped up pieces of meat. Bruno went to the oven to warm it while the other's stuck their pieces in one of the refrigerators. Hermione turned off the stove.

"_Ja_," Erik answered. "We had a run in with Dolohov and Rookwood. Said they wanted us to do some business. Fenrir said we were busy tonight. The Death Eaters didn't like it. So what does Fenrir do, he went all at them; almost punched the wizards in the face. So what could I do? I had to stay there and hold him back and Dolohov made foul jokes about Diana. That set him off more."

"Well, we all know what he'll be doing with Dee tonight?" Volker raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Erik laughed.

Bruno cocked his head, "That's my sister, you both are talking about. And that's not polite, Hermione's in the room." He grabbed some plates out of the cupboard and went to place them in the den.

Erik finally caught Hermione's gaze. "Hermione." He approached her and grabbed her hand. He lightly pecked her hand and she blushed.

"Hello," She responded quietly. Yes, she knew she'd like Erik, just as much as she liked the rest.

Volker grinned, "So, what have you been doing since you got here?" He leaned up against the wall.

"Bruno was telling me what I have to do and what my position is." Hermione recalled what she had to do. She was a submissive female; the first in Fenrir Greyback's current pack. Fenrir had many other werewolves in his pack before. But after the war, many of them died or took of running with their tails between their legs. The loyal stayed, even if that was only four werewolves. Hermione's job was to help Diana in whatever the she-wolf needed. Diana would treat Hermione like a daughter in return; clothe her, shelter her and feed her. Diana would give her guidance and love. Hearing those words come out of Bruno's mouth made her eyes water. After this horrible war, she could have a person to depend on. Hermione was an independent person anyways but she needed this.

By the time she was finished retelling everything, Diana was marching down the stairs with her hands on her hips. She stopped infront of Erik and looked up at him. Tapping her right foot, she asked, "So Dolohov called me a six-nippled slut?" With that everyone busted out laughing. Yes, this was Hermione's family…for now.

*Diary*

Hermione had spent the next three hours feasting with the pack. Diana had fed them white rice, broccoli and very rare venison. It was highly unusual for Hermione to eat this bloody meat but she found it alluring. The scent of the blood enthralled her and she felt herself salivate. She assumed this was the werewolf venom working on her bloodstream. While she ate her meal, Diana had injected the last of the venom she would need to make the change. She had been told by Diana that she would become violently ill and hallucinate in the next couple days or so. She had to be prepared to make the change and with the full moon on the rise she would need all the patience she had to make the change safe.

Before eating, Hermione had watched the hierarchy of the pack. Diana having the mother and alpha female status didn't mean she would get to eat first. She had to serve the whole pack before getting her meal. Hermione felt it was unfair but Diana was unfazed by it and did it because it was her duty. She served Fenrir first; placing at least six pieces of venison on his plate, some broccoli and rice. Fenrir tried to reach for another piece of meat but Diana slapped his hand away playfully, "Everyone has to get the same amount." Fenrir growled anxiously. Hermione started to wonder if that was the only thing he could say.

Diana continued and served Volker next, after all he was beta. She then served Hermione. Hermione did not understand this. But eventually understood that it was because she was the newest werewolf and ultimately considered a _pup_ as Bruno explained quietly in her ear. Diana then served Bruno followed by Erik.

Now what Hermione didn't understand was that by werewolf law and her knowledge of their societies was that the omega is fed last. But to Hermione, Erik did not seem like an omega. So Hermione naturally being Hermione, she asked a question, "Do we have an omega in this pack?"

The room got quiet. She looked around the room. Everyone was stuffing their faces, well all the males anyways. Diana seemed to be eating very carefully as not to dirty up her dress; she also seemed to be feeding Fenrir at the same time. The fire crackled in the background and Hermione turned to look at her alphas, "Well, do we?"

Fenrir smirked; a piece of meat was clenched in between Diana's dainty fingers and headed to Fenrir's mouth. Fenrir brushed her off and spoke, "You ask a lot of questions, I've been told."

Hermione held herself up high and met the alpha's glare, "Yes, whoever has told you is correct." If it was possible, the room got quieter. No one ever talked back to the alpha male.

Fenrir's smirk turned into a scowl. He gritted his teeth, "Remus. Remus happened to be our omega. And he would have made a fine submissive if he didn't fuck up." Fenrir growled more to himself then at anyone else. He got up and left the room. The thump of his feet hitting the stairs told everyone he was heading upstairs and aggravated.

"Whoa." Volker whistled.

Erik groaned, "He's still pissed."

Bruno and Diana shared looks.

"Sorry," Hermione grimaced.

"It's not your fault. He's still upset that Remus is missing. Like I told you, he's skittish around the full moon." Diana stated quietly.

"Skittish? That's what you call that. That man is downright moody around the full moon. He's worse then you on your period." Volker chuckled, but ducked as Diana chucked a piece of broccoli at his face.

"I better go check on him." Diana got up to leave. "Can I trust you all to clean up?"

They all nodded and she left.

As they cleaned up the den, Hermione asked, "Does Diana always go on after him?"

Bruno answered this, "Ha! Ever since we were kids. We all grew up together, so with them, they're stuck together like glue."

"Since you guys were kids? Were you bitten together?" Hermione's eyes widened, but then she clasped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, that was…uncalled for."

Bruno chuckled, "No that's alright. Actually Diana and I were born werewolves. Our father was one, and also a wizard and he impregnated our mother, who was a witch. She had me, and then she had Diana. We made friends with the village children; Volker and Fenrir. Our father bit them in a crazy fit when he caught us playing with _humans_. We met Erik at Hogwarts. Fenrir bit him. Erik was his first turn and Fen's damn well proud of that."

Hermione washed a plate but looked at it in awe, "Wow, you all are so different from all the rest. Your stories are amazing." She passed the plate to Volker to dry and then picked up another to wash. "How come Fenrir hates humans?"

Erik gave a nervous laugh, "Maybe, he should tell you that one."

From then on, they told stories and ancient lore to Hermione about their kind and their pack. Hermione learned that it was true: Fenrir had bitten Remus when he was little boy, yet Fenrir was at least in his late twenties or early thirties when it happened. It turned out that Diana was furious with him about his escapade with Remus and tried to make him stop hurting children. Bruno told her about Diana's obsession with children and how much she yearned to finally be pregnant with Fenrir's children. She also learned that Volker and Fenrir were cousins. She found out they acted as brothers and Fenrir had chosen him to be his beta. The only thing was that Volker loved to joke around, Fenrir happened to be Mr. Serious.

By the time they were finished, the men said their good nights and went upstairs to go to bed. Hermione wasn't ready to go in there so she sat on a couch and stared at the crackling fire. She never heard the footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Hey, Hermione. Aren't you going to bed?" It was Diana and she had a book in her hand.

"I will. I was just thinking. Just a couple hours ago I was in Azkaban Prison rotting on the side of a stone wall and now I'm here, in sweat pants in front of a roaring fire with a full belly thanks to your meal." Hermione smiled.

Diana smiled back, "Well I'm glad that you think that way. I heard you like to read so here," Hermione took the book; it was a small black leather bound book with a kind of golden lining. "It's my diary from the late eighties to the early nineties. I just finished it two years ago. I love documenting my life. I thought it would be an interesting read until I get you some actual books."

Hermione flipped through it excitedly, "Thank you." She placed it on the side of the couch and flung her arms around Diana's neck. "Thank you so much."

Diana closed her eyes and hugged the little witch back, "Your welcome." Diana pulled away, "Well you should get to bed soon. Big day ahead of us." Diana tentatively kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Good night…Mom," Hermione whispered to low for the werewolf to hear. Or so she hoped. The word felt complicated on her tongue.

She opened up the book and begun reading the first entry she flipped to,

"_Spring, May 24, 1986-_

_Fenrir refuses. Every time I make an advance he just pushes me away. What did I do? What could I have possibly done? Has Bruno asked him to stop courting me? It's the way of our people to court each other. Bruno can not just ask him to stop courting me. But then how come he won't kiss me anymore?_

_He always kisses me. Maybe it is because he does not want to show affection infront of the pack. Does it show weakness? I don't think so. I think it shows love and compassion for your pack mates and for your mate in general. Alas, Fennie and I think completely different when it comes to matters of the pack. _

_I just wish he would talk to me. Perhaps he does not want to be mates anymore. Violet is always looking at him, and he is always looking at Violet. I hate to think this, but mating season has come and gone and he still hasn't made any advancement on me. Well, we will all just have to see what happens from now on._

_Love, Diana"_

Hermione breathed heavily. She practically felt Diana's adoration for Fenrir. Seeing it displayed in front of her was strange. The soft caresses of her finger tips on his arm and the way she fed him, waiting until he was finished chewing on piece of venison to feed him the next piece. She thought it was sycophantic problems at first. But reading her journal, it explained to her how deeply she cared for him. Especially after hearing from Bruno, that they were like glue as he said. Hermione flipped to the next page,

"_Spring, May 28, 1986-_

_Sorry, I have not written in a few days. I have been busy. Bjorn has started courting me. It's highly unusual. I mean I like him. He's different. Much different then Fenrir. Fenrir won't talk to me. Especially since I am being courted by Bjorn. _

_It's not like we are mates. Fenrir was supposed to court me, but chose to make goo-goo eyes at Violet. What am I suppose to do, wait for him? Be there after he _fucks_ that bitch? And I see it on her face. She smiles at me. No! She smirks at me. She makes sure that I see her and Fenrir together in the clearing – holding hands. _

_So no, I don't care about Fenrir. I care about Bjorn and what he feels for me. Then why am I crying? Mother Luna, why in the world am I crying? _

_Love, Diana" _

Hermione felt Diana's pain in the entry of her diary. She had gone through similar anguish. Ronald was supposed to love her. Instead he had gone with the slut, Lavender. Diana seemed to have a happy ending at least; she had Fenrir now.

Hermione closed the book and gathered herself. She pressed her fingertips to her cheeks. Salty tears poured from her eyes. She was starting to feel for these creatures. All throughout her years at Hogwarts, she was taught to fear and hate werewolves. Now that she was one, she couldn't help wonder and empathize with them.

She climbed off the couch and walked towards the staircase. Quietly she tip-toed up them but once she got on the landing, to the right, the alphas' room door was cracked. She licked her lips nervously. She heard a throaty groan and she couldn't help but investigate. She stood at the edge of their door and peaked inside. What was in there made her eyes widen.

On the floor of the bedroom, there was the same deer hide from her room strewn around with blankets and pillows. Yet what really caught her eyes was what they were doing. Now, Hermione had never seen sex but she had read about it. From what she could tell at this point was that Fenrir was on his knees, while Diana was propped up on a set of pillows. He slid in and out of her and gained speed as it progressed. Diana's hands were on his shoulders, pulling on him. The werewolf's hands were gripping her hips brutally and pulled her closer to him. Diana's legs were wrapped around his waist and she panted a little. From what Hermione could tell, Diana was whispering his name. Fenrir leaned over her and flicked his tongue over one of her full breasts.

From behind her, someone clasped a hand over her mouth, "They're beautiful aren't they?" It was Volker. At this point, Fenrir had stopped thrusting and now lay panting between Diana's breasts. Diana rubbed his back in smooth circles. The mating did not make her nervous, but the fact that she was caught had made her panicky. "It's alright. To tell you the truth, I sometimes watch them. Those two are interesting."

Leaving the alphas' to their activities, Volker walked Hermione back to their shared bedroom. Closing the door behind them, Hermione was greeted with Erik's anxious face, "Were they doing it again?"

"Hermione saw most of it. But yes, they are," Volker smirked at Hermione. "Right?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes."

Erik grinned, "Again? Those two are really at it lately."

A groan was heard across the room, "Please stop talking about their sex life."

"Bruno, go back to sleep," Volker whispered harshly.

Hermione, who was getting more relaxed by the minute, explained, "Let's just all go to bed. I'll tell you guys later."

Erik giggled excitedly, while Bruno groaned yet again. Hermione got settled into her little bed they had created for her. Bruno had even gotten the pillows from Diana before she went to bed or to do her activities. Yet Hermione felt comfortable in her little bed. And like a teddy bear, Hermione clutched Diana's diary to her chest as she slept.

*Work*

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sun blaring through the window. She quickly placed her pillow on top of her face so that she couldn't be bothered. Groaning out loud, she removed the pillow and sat up, "Guys?" She looked around the room. They were all gone. Their pillows and blankets were stacked against the wall just like the night before.

The newly turned werewolf got up and started folding her blankets and placed them next to the rest. Quietly, Hermione left the room. From across the hallway she could tell that Fenrir and Diana's room door was closed so she didn't bother to go see them. She hurriedly went to the bathroom and used the facilities. Once she was finished she went down to the kitchen. She had stopped dead in her tracks.

Fenrir had Diana pinned to the wall. His mouth was furiously latched onto the left side of her neck. Her legs were yet again wrapped around his waist and her mouth was slack while she licked her upper lip. Her eyes were closed. All Hermione could see was Fenrir's palm fused to the wall behind them.

Hermione whipped back around the other side of the wall in order to hide. At that moment Volker came through the front door. She made eye contact with him and blushed. She quietly pointed to the kitchen.

"Oi!" Volker yelled. "Would the two you stop that riff-raff?" Volker marched into the kitchen as if he owned it, not before winking at Hermione. Hermione took that as her cue to walk in as well.

Diana's feet were both on the ground and she had a red spot on her neck. She was busy straightening up her clothes to even notice Hermione had come into the kitchen. Fenrir sat at the table trying to rearrange his trousers. Volker continued to the fridge, "Hermione, you want some juice?"

Hermione caught Diana's blush, "Hermione, it's freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Sure I'll have some."

As Volker poured her a glass of orange juice, he whispered, "Let's just pray that's the only thing in this juice." Hermione stifled a giggle. When they turned around, Diana had left the room but Fenrir sat at the table still with an eyebrow raised.

"What was that, Volker?" The alpha inquired.

"Nothing, Fennie. Well I'm off to work. See guys later." And with that Volker scampered out of the kitchen.

Hermione stood there in an awkward silence. She quickly sipped her orange juice and stood near the sink. Fenrir watched her closely. After a period of time that seemed like an era, the alpha spoke. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Fenrir bit his lip, "The change will be happening soon. I'm just making sure your body isn't weak right now."

"I'm fine, I swear." Hermione whispered.

Fenrir tapped the table and stood up. "Alright. C'mon, I'll show you what you are going to be doing."

Hermione followed Fenrir outside and to the back of the house. There she found Diana soaking hide from last night's venison. The she-wolf then would wring them out and hang them on a clothesline. "Is this all I have to do, Mr. Greyback?"

Fenrir stiffened at hearing his surname in use. "Yes, Diana will show you what to do. And call me Fenrir. You're part of the pack now." Fenrir then went and whispered something in Diana's ear. Afterwards, he pecked her on the forehead and turned to leave. When leaving, he lightly placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezed it.

Hermione spent most of the afternoon making hide-blankets. She was interested in the ancient art and soaked up all the knowledge she could get out of it. After, Diana had sliced some venison from the night before and warmed it over a fire outside. She then gathered the leftover broccoli and fed leftovers to the teenager. Hermione was enthralled by the primitive yet modern lifestyle. It wasn't until three o'clock that she was able to have some alone time to herself. She told Diana that she'd be gone for awhile. Grabbing the diary, she headed into the woods where she could find some place quiet to stay.

It had taken her a couple of minutes to find the perfect spot. There was a little creek and a relatively huge stone. The brunette sat down and took in her surroundings. The sky was a bright blue, brighter than she ever had seen before. The green trees were vivid in her eyes. She felt herself rocking away but then looked down at the ground the brilliant green grass had turned into a mossy gray. Every object around her looked pastel and rounded off. Hermione licked her lips and felt dry bile creep up her throat.

Dropping the diary she bent over the creek and threw up the contents of her lunch. She looked down at the vomit. The chunks of red morphed into the gray. Hermione whimpered, thinking she was going blind. Desperately she tried calling Diana's name but nothing came out. She whimpered again as she bit her lip. Raising her hand to her mouth, Hermione ran her index finger over her front teeth. She felt they were sharp.

Gathering her senses after fifteen minutes of the devastating nightmare, Hermione realized this was probably the hallucinations she had been told about. Her senses were heightened. She could even hear an argument between Fenrir and Diana. He was saying that he had to leave for a while. Hermione even had the faintest vision of Diana latching on to him even as he tried to push her off. The changing girl snapped out of the hallucination and angrily walked back to the cottage.

Her perceptions were right. Diana stood infront of Fenrir. Her bottom lip trembled and he shot her a look of pure anger. Fenrir and Diana finally realized the Hermione was standing there and looked over.

"Hermione, you're back so soon," Diana spoke calmly. Her expression deceived her.

"Um… I think I was having one of those hallucinations you were talking about."

Diana rushed over and pressed her palm to Hermione's forehead. "Are you alright, did anything happen?"

"I vomited a little and I started seeing things in different colors." She licked her lips and looked at Diana to Fenrir and back to Diana again. "This is all normal, right?"

Diana nodded and smiled, "Of course, darling. It's all normal." Her voice was tight with anguish and she turned to Fenrir. "Alright, go. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Hermione saw the man's jaw drop and he struggled to say something back, but Diana led Hermione back in the house. She heard him apparate behind them and Hermione felt Diana stiffen. She knew their relationship was rockier then usual. She could tell even though it was her first day but Hermione knew something was up between the two of them.

*Preparations*

Things had become quiet around the pack. Volker spent most of his time at the _Tooth and Claw_ while Bruno as well as Erik hunted and chopped up wood for the fireplaces. Diana had become increasingly silent- only venturing out to cook dinner for the pack or to do some tedious housework. Fenrir however was no where to be found. He hadn't returned the night before, or the night before that. The full moon was to be on the rise the next day. Hermione wondered what the pack would do without the alpha. Hermione wondered what _she _would do without the alpha.

Her hallucinations had been overwhelming. The only person she wanted to talk to was Diana but of course Diana was locked inside her quarters and did not want to come out at all. She didn't feel comfortable talking to the men about her intimate moments with visions.

Hermione placed the diary upon the couch and ventured into the kitchen. She opened one of the refrigerators and pulled out the orange juice container. She grabbed a clean glass from one of the cupboards and starting pouring. Hermione nearly dropped everything when the front door was opened loudly and shut with an alarming boom. She peaked over and was startled at the spectacle on the couch. Fenrir laid there- his left arm over his eyes while his right was dangling off the couch. His arms and face were covered in scratches and there was a bite mark on his right wrist. There were rips in his trousers and his breathing was labored. All things considered, he was alright.

She was very tentative and didn't want to scare nor harass him. But Hermione's curiosity got the best of her.

"Fenrir?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

He sighed and propped himself up. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the glass of orange juice in her hand. "You going to drink that?"

Hermione's throat ran dry and she quickly shook her head, "No, sir." She rushed over to him and knelt by his side. Quickly shoving the glass in his right hand, she continued with her interrogation. "Where were you? Everyone's been so worried. Diana's been locked in her room-"

He cut her short with a wave of his hand. Fenrir gulped down the orange juice and sighed again. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs." She took the empty glass away from the alpha. "I tried giving her some broccoli but she's been so depressed."

Fenrir scoffed, "She's not depressed, Hermione. She's just…hm…what do you children call it… DNS?"

Hermione stifled a laugh, "You mean PMS?"

He shrugged, "Well, yes. Yes, that."

"Or maybe it's just the full moon? With it tomorrow and all." Hermione got up and placed the glass in the sink.

They heard footsteps on the staircase and Diana came into view. She looked to the left and saw Hermione. Diana faintly smiled at her surrogate daughter and then turned to Fenrir. She fixed him with a nasty, defiant stare and clenched her fists. Hermione could tell Diana was angry with Fenrir's disappearance but she could not do anything to reconcile the two of them at the moment.

With one more withering glare at Fenrir, Diana grabbed an orange from the kitchen table and walked quietly upstairs.

When they heard the door slam, Hermione continued her conversation, "Diana has been like that for the past two days."

Fenrir smiled faintly. He cleared his throat and got up off the couch, "Hermione go take a walk; I don't want you in the house if she starts screaming."

Without further prompting, Hermione went outside. She hadn't notice that Fenrir walked up the stairs with Diana's diary in his hand.

The sun had begun to set and she could feel the faint pull of the moon. _I wonder how Remus dealt with the change_, Hermione thought. Remus? Hermione wondered where Remus was. Was he dead? And where in the world were Harry and Ron? She gritted her teeth as she found her familiar spot at the stone and creek. Tears prickled her eyes and she fought to keep them in. She missed them terribly. Of course she had a life here with the pack; she couldn't shake the feeling of abandoning Harry and Ron. They were probably still trying to defeat the Dark Regime. Maybe the Order was underground and waiting until they could go back to war. They probably didn't have time to be searching for a teenage girl such as herself.

She heard a branch snap. She furiously wiped away her tears and turned around. Fenrir and Diana stood there. Fenrir looked curious, no doubt he was trying to figure out what Hermione was doing here and crying her eyes out. Diana looked nervous. She clasped her hands behind her back and refused to look at Hermione.

"Hermione we need to talk."

"About what?" She looked at Fenrir, equally curiously. "Is it the change? Because the two of you don't need to tell me that; I read it in my third year at Hogwarts."

Diana smirked, "Hermione, as much as the both of us love books, they can't teach us everything. Sweetheart, you have to be prepared for what's going to happen." Fenrir and Diana sat down in front of Hermione. She recognized this technique: it was to relax subordinates. Making the subordinates feel superior in some instances would calm them down. Diana looked up at Hermione, "You are going to feel things. Heat is one thing. You'll feel it the most right here," Diana placed her hand on her abdomen and stroked it as if she was trying to touch her womb.

Fenrir noticed and cleared his throat, "But you won't feel that unless you're ready to mate. Which she isn't, Diana."

Diana rolled her eyes and Hermione giggled quietly. "Regardless, Hermione. You're body temperature will skyrocket and that will be perfectly normal."

"Your eyesight and olfactory sense will escalate."

"You'll be able to sense things."

"You might have visions."

The two alphas went on. Hermione noticed that Diana wasn't as nearly mad as she was before. Her head swirled with their voices and she felt light headed.

"What in Merlin's name are the two of you doing to her?" It was Volker. He always rescued her from things that went wrong. Thank Circe for Volker.

The day went by slowly until dinner. The pack was rambunctious as ever. Hermione rationalized this as the full moon rising tomorrow night. Bruno bickered with Erik and they threw punches at one another. Volker violently got up and pushed both of them outside which resulted in a laughing fist fight in the front lawn. The only calm ones were Fenrir and Diana. Diana was lying down with her feet propped up on Fenrir's lap, who had fallen asleep half way into his expedition of rubbing her feet. Diana's nose was buried into a book and she rigorously flipped through pages, forgetting about her promised foot rub. Hermione decided to follow her example.

A pang of guilt washed through her chest. Where was Diana's diary? She had left it in this room hours ago, but she must have misplaced it. Hermione did not want to go looking for it in fear of Diana's questions. The front door opened and Bruno, Erik and Volker came in laughing hysterically. Bruises and scratches covered their arms and faces but that didn't stop their dog-like grins, lolling tongues and all.

They said their good-nights to Hermione and Diana and made kissy-faces to the sleeping Fenrir. They then dissolved into a bubbling, cackling group of teenage girls. Diana rolled her eyes at their immature display and said good-night to Hermione as well. She shook Fenrir awake.

"Fen, bedtime,'" she ascended the staircase.

He awoke with a start and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Hermione as well as Diana could tell he was worn out. Hermione only wondered why? His mate turned and looked at him. "I'll be there in a second, Dee. I have to talk to Hermione." Diana gave him a fleeting stare and a nervous glance at Hermione. She nodded quietly and proceeded to their bedroom.

When she was gone, Fenrir sighed. He ran a hand over his face quickly. Hermione grew nervous by the second. There was nothing more intimidating or irritating than waiting for the alpha to speak. "Hermione, I haven't been the most welcome to you since you arrived," he began. He looked into her eyes, "I know what the pack says, that I've been stressed or agitated just because it's the full moon. That's not true. As you know, I've been back and forth – have meetings with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. He says he wants to replenish my troops for my loyalty. That's a load of shite if you ask me. The Dark Lord only wants one thing and that's power. His own Death Eaters still treat us like garbage." Fenrir leaned back in to the couch. "Hermione, ever since the rest of the pack scattered, things haven't been the way they should. I have four loyal packmates, and then there is you, but I haven't got anything else."

Hermione choose this moment to speak, "Fenrir, I don't understand. I mean, I do, it's just I understand you feel cheated," the bushy-haired girl tried to make her thoughts coherent. "This war has destroyed many lives. It's destroyed your pack as well, hasn't it?"

Fenrir only nodded. Hermione looked at the older man. He looked spent and seemed to have aged over the last two days. Hermione wondered how long he had been going on those unexpected visits.

'_Yes, he is away on business. He had to visit the Malfoy's if you must know. The son is just so terribly sick after the war, you see?' _Diana's voice echoed in her head as she remembered the conversation in Azkaban.

Hermione licked her lips, "Why have you been visiting the Malfoy's so frequently?"

Fenrir looked baffled, "How… how do you know about that?"

"You haven't been visiting the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters. If they lied to you, you wouldn't want to have anything to do with them," Hermione accused.

Thoughts and memories flashed before her eyes and she remember many conversations.

'_Remus, can I ask you a question?' Hermione asked Lupin during the summer before fifth year. _

'_Sure, Hermione. Shoot.'_

'_How come you have trusting issues? How come you never like to talk about your affliction?'_

_Remus cleared his throat and looked perplexed, 'Well… umm… most werewolves are like that after being discriminated against.'_

"I had conversations with Remus and I read so many books about your kind – our kind." Hermione's face was contorted in anger. She wasn't stupid and was truly the brightest witch of the age, regardless of whatever a pureblood would say.

Fenrir sighed and rubbed his face once more. He then slowly pulled a book out from between the cushions. Hermione's eyes widened. "Look, Hermione. I don't want to treat you badly. After the Dark Lord won and the Order lost, my pack had depleted and those who weren't dead left because they felt yet again our species fell below all the rest. I haven't kept in contact with the Dark Lord in months. He knows there isn't anything left I can do for him so he's given us our peace. However I was contacted by the Malfoy's," he kept his voice low. "I'll tell you more after the full moon but you must understand I never thought the war would end up like this. All I wanted was equal rights for my kind as well the ability to procreate and bite whomever we pleased."

"But you didn't get that," Hermione whispered. "You failed your pack and Diana. They thought you weren't a good leader anymore. That's why they left, right?"

He nodded. "Correct, I always knew you were a smart one." He smiled sadly, "Before the war started, before you were even born, do you know what they use to do to werewolves?" Hermione shook her head. "The Werewolf Registry use to be worse than what it was. They use to have us quarantined. And at one point they use to neuter and spay us like dogs, like bloody animals. But then there was an uprising, some werewolves got out and rebelled against the humans- wizards and muggles alike. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures kept tossing us between the Beast Division and Being Division. The Werewolf Capture Unit was rounding up werewolves back then and tossing them back into the quarantines. The Ministry kept that hush-hush. Then the Beast and Being Divisions came up with a solution to our _breeding_ problem. They decided to make the father of our females sign a contraceptive contract. If you didn't sign the contract you were either sent to the quarantines and were neutered or you were given the Kiss."

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped, "The Kiss? As in the Dementor's Kiss? That's inhumane! That can't be true!"

Fenrir smirked, "Of course it is or that's how the story goes at least."

Realization dawned on her, "That's why you hate humans! They are the reason why you and Diana can't have children. She's on the contraceptive contract? How could her father signed?"

"Of course he did. He wasn't going to risk losing his ability to procreate because of his daughter." He leaned forward and slipped the diary into her hands, "I love Diana. But when we were young I couldn't bare the thought of disappointing her. With giving her false hope that we could have children. So I left her for a while and courted Violet."

"What about Bjorn? Didn't he know they couldn't have children together?"

Fenrir placed his head in hands. "She doesn't even know her father placed her under a contraceptive contract. I can't find the contract at the Ministry and when I do go looking for it, Rookwood and Macnair chase me out."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. "That's horrible. She doesn't deserve that. Fenrir, we have to do something."

Fenrir smiled at her, "Hermione, there's nothing we can do." He got up and placed a fatherly kiss upon her forehead. "Get some sleep; you're going to need it."

*Full Moon*

Hermione awoke the next morning to a cramping pain in her abdomen. She sat up and looked around the room. Everyone was still awake. She gazed out the window and was greeted by the sun shining through the window. She rolled over and looked at Bruno. Hesitantly, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bruno? Wake up," Hermione whispered and quickly pulled her hair back so it didn't rub against his cheek.

"Wha? Wha's wrong?"

"Shouldn't we get up?" She asked.

Bruno smacked his lips together in an effort to get them moving, "Go back to sleep, 'Rmione. We can sleep in today."

She heard murmurs from the other men and carefully rubbed her abdomen. Her eyes flashed open. _Oh no_, she thought. She hadn't had her period since last year. It had coincidentally stopped on her journey with Harry and Ron for the Horcruxes and had never appeared at her stay at Azkaban. Hermione bit her lip. She looked at the other men. They were all asleep. Carefully, Hermione placed her hand against the waistband of her pajamas. Sliding her hand beneath it she gently ventured into the underside of her panties. She warily placed her finger at her virgin opening and tested the flesh there. She then quickly withdrew her fingers. Dark brown blood covered the tips of her middle and index fingers and she frowned.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

She looked up and all of the guys had sat up and were staring. Volker looked amused and Erik waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Hermione quickly got up.

"Relax you both," Bruno threw the deerskin blanket off of himself and stood up. Grabbing Hermione's hand, he opened the door and pushed her through the doorway and in the direction of the bathroom. "Get cleaned up." He then went to the alphas' bedroom. "Dee, Hermione needs you. She's got her period." Hermione gasped and turned around to glare at Bruno. She heard Fenrir exasperatedly and loudly groan the word, "Fuck." and saw Volker and Erik laughing and grinning like idiots.

"You wouldn't like it if it were you," Hermione shouted at them. That only resulted in them chuckling louder to the point of hooting. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Moments later she heard a quiet knock. "Who is it?"

"Diana."

She quickly opened the door and yanked the older woman into the bathroom. Diana had already seen her naked before, so Hermione wasn't so modest when she pulled down her pants and underwear. "What am I going to do? Will I have to use a… rag?"

Diana busted out laughing. Volker and Erik only bellowed louder with their raucous laughter. Hermione then heard Fenrir chuck something at them which ultimately quieted them down. "No, love. I'm a little more domesticated than that." The woman went to the sink, squatted and opened the cupboard door. She then pulled out a bag of pads. Ripping open the bag, she handed a pad to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "You all cease to amaze me."

The alpha smiled back, "I know." She opened the door, "I'll get you a fresh pair of knickers. Hold on. Are you finished you two? I mean honestly…" Diana's voice drifted away, and then she returned with a fresh pair of underwear, "Boys will _always_ be boys."

Since the pack had awakened early instead of later, the day went on like any other except they just lounged around the house. Hermione and Diana fixed breakfast and lunch and Bruno went out with Fenrir to chop wood for the following week. Volker and Erik laid on the couch and floor complaining about the heat.

"Merlin's beard, it's hot." Volker pulled off his shirt.

"It's not hot, your body temperature is going up, you git." Hermione glared at him.

"Oh you aren't still mad about this morning are you, love?" Volker smirked, "It wasn't my fault I woke up to the smell of your blood wafting in the breeze," he motioned is hand like a fan, "and to the visual of you fingering yourself."

Hermione grew red in the face while Erik started laughing yet again. "Excuse me! I was not… _fingering_ myself, as you so boldly put it. I was checking myself."

"Whatever you say, cupcake." He got up off the couch and weaved around Hermione's smack. "Dee, I'm hungry." Diana rolled up _The Daily Prophet_ she received via Owl Post and hit him on the head. "Ouch, woman. You both are so dangerous," he mockingly whimpered as he rubbed his head. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Don't feign innocence, Volker. You're picking with her," Diana rolled her eyes.

And that's how the day went. The more the day progressed; Hermione felt the pull on her skin. It was heavy and she stretched on the couch and gazed at the fireplace. The sun was beginning to set and Hermione was as anxious as ever. Her bones ached from pre-transformation and her spinal cord pulsed. Her veins tingled with an obnoxious throb. The pack had remained quiet since the sunset and they had retreated to the woods. Erik and Volker paced around trees a couple feet away from Bruno who had already begun the change.

Diana explained that hereditary werewolves, such as Bruno and herself could control the change. Bruno retreated into the woods to complete the change and shed his clothing. Hermione cocked her head. She wanted to watch because she was as curious as ever.

"Hermione! Listen, Hermione are you listening?" It was Diana. The moon was almost fully raised but it was hidden behind clouds. She snapped out of her reverie and searched the clouds for the silvery disc. She noticed Fenrir had taken Erik and Volker deeper into the woods and had left Diana with Hermione.

Hermione's neck shuddered and she threw herself onto all fours. She gagged and retched over the grass. "Hermione?" Diana wiped the girl's mouth. "This is all normal. Just let it happen." She felt her muscles contract and her abdomen ripple as the change swept through her. She screamed as her face felt like it was ripping and stretching. "C'mon Hermione. This will be the only time it will hurt. You can do it." Hermione was vaguely aware of Diana egging her on but it was a distant noise as she heard her bones crack. Her teeth were pushed out and replaced by sharpened canine fangs. She looked at her fallen teeth. The teeth that so many children and teenagers made fun of her for, even when they were resized. The teeth that her parents cleaned time and time again.

Tears prickled her eyes as another spasm flushed through her body. Her hands obtained claws. She saw the furred digits as the rest of her arms were covered in warm brown fur. Nothing could prepare her for this pain. None of Diana's chanting or Fenrir's lectures could ever explain the anguish of the first change.

Hermione lay panting on the ground and looked up as Diana had changed as well. Her transformation was quick and beautiful almost. The she-wolf nuzzled the girl's face and tried to help Hermione up. As Hermione stood on four legs, she took in her surroundings. Everything was multiplied. Her senses were working overtime. The colors that she saw were a kaleidoscope of blues and grays as well as white and black. Everything was rounded off like her first hallucination. She looked at Diana and started walking. It was extremely awkward as Hermione was a quadruped now.

Hermione was vaguely aware of a distant howl from Fenrir and it translated to her as, 'Come here, now.' But Hermione could careless, after the change everything was dazzling and amazing. She smelt a deer, a buck to be exact, and her mouth watered. Hermione took off with Diana close by here heels, her screams long forgotten.

*News*

The next day, Hermione found herself in her deerskin bed, naked. She looked around the room and was greeted by no one. She heard the clang of pots and pans in kitchen. Her head throbbed. Sitting up more, she felt the pang of cramps in her abdomen and winced. She threw back the covers and spread her legs. Menstruation blood collected between her thighs and was smeared against the flesh. Her breasts felt tender and she quickly wrapped the soiled blanket around herself. She grabbed a pair of fresh panties and one of Bruno's old t-shirts. Shortly after, she headed to the bathroom.

After using the facilities, Hermione went downstairs and smelt sizzling sausage on the stove. In the sitting room, Hermione found Volker nodding away on the couch while Erik picked dirt from out underneath his toenails. Hermione smiled, "Morning!"

Volker awoke abruptly, "What? What happened?!"

Hermione grinned and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and kissed Diana on the cheek, "Morning Dee!" Hermione grabbed some sausage and some waffles and quickly piled them on her plate. She went to the table and sat down opposite to Fenrir who peered over his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ inquisitively. "Good morning, Fenrir," she said as she reached for the syrup and started pouring it on her waffles. Diana went to the sink to wash some dishes and raised an eyebrow at Fenrir. He looked back at her and shrugged.

"Good morning, Hermione."

The front door opened and Bruno walked in rubbing his back intensely. "Guys, I think I'm getting too old to change."

Erik had finished picking his toenails and went to wash his hands, "You're telling me."

"What are you guys talking about? That was amazing!" Hermione dug into her waffles with vigor.

There was a knock at the front door. Hermione cocked her head; in the week that she was living here Hermione knew they didn't get visitors.

"Volker get the door," Fenrir said, still reading the newspaper. Volker responded by snoring loudly.

"I'll get it," Hermione smiled happily. Wiping syrup from around her mouth she practically skipped over to the door. Opening it quickly and widely, the smile that had rejuvenated everything she had lost in the past couple of months slid off her face in seconds. There, standing with bruises and scrapes on his face, was Draco Malfoy.

Her vision swirled as his face mimicked hers. _Surprise._ "Granger?"

"Fenrir!" Hermione screamed.

Fenrir was already behind her in seconds after she had shouted for him. "Malfoy? What the devil are you doing here?"

Volker and Diana had come up behind them. Volker glared nastily towards the boy while Diana cocked her head in question.

"Mr. Greyback, they kicked me out. My mother, she said she couldn't deal with it any longer," Tears welled up in Malfoy's face, "I didn't know where else to go, sir."

"Didn't I chain you up? I made sure you were secure." Fenrir pulled Hermione out of the way and behind Diana.

Diana clutched the girl to her chest, "Fenrir, what's going on?"

"Not now, Diana," Fenrir said harshly.

Diana looked taken aback, "Hermione, make a plate for the boy." Hermione nodded and headed to the kitchen. Diana pushed Fenrir, "Move, you beast of a man. Can't you tell the boy is traumatized? Bruno," Diana started dishing out orders, "make Draco, here a cup of tea, would you?"

"Sure thing, Dee," her brother followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"C'mon in. You poor thing," Diana pulled Draco in and grabbed his suitcase which she placed near the arm of the couch, "You must be exhausted." The rest of the men looked on suspiciously while Diana mothered the unfortunate lad.

"Here, Dee." Hermione handed the plate to Diana who then sat Draco down on the couch and handed him the plate. His gray eyes widened as he saw the waffles piled with a strawberry on top. He viciously tore into them. "So, much for pureblood etiquette," Hermione muttered.

Diana stared at the teenager and then looked up at Fenrir, "Fen, answer me. What's going on? Why is this boy one of us?"

Fenrir sighed and approached the topic tactfully, "Diana, don't get upset please."

"Just answer the question," she snapped.

"At the end of the war, one of our packmates, Ben, he… well… he-" Fenrir searched for the right words but Draco beat him to it.

"He bit me," Draco Malfoy reached for the mug of tea that Bruno handed to him and took a couple of sips, clearly trying to swallow the caked waffle bits.

Diana stood up in outrage, "Fenrir Greyback, you knew this all along and you didn't tell me!"

Now, in all the days Hermione knew Diana, she had never heard this ear piercing voice fly out from Diana's mouth.

"Diana, listen. What would you have done? Rescued the boy and done what after? His parents would have never let you take him?" His voice rose.

"I would have pleaded with Narcissa. She would have seen reason." She shouted back. "She's the only bloody person who has ever seen reason through this whole war."

"Oh, now you're friends with a human?" Fenrir raised his hand and Hermione thought that he was going to hit Diana. She was about to intervene when she saw Volker and Erik shake their heads. She looked up at Bruno and silently pleaded with him to intervene. He too shook his head. Her gaze then fell on Draco who watched the scene unfold with a serene madness. _He looks like a bloody rabbit. He's so scared. _

"You always keep me in the dark, Fenrir." Hermione saw tears in her eyes. "I tried to help you through the war. I tried to make you realize the Dark Lord was using us."

"Woman, shut up," this time the back of his hand slapped across Diana's face. Hermione saw Draco flinch. Somehow throughout it all Diana's tears did not spill. "He's not your son. You couldn't have taken him from her mother just because he was afflicted. You stupid, selfish wench. Just because you want a pup so badly doesn't mean we're _ever_ going to have one."

Hermione's chest tightened and she looked at Volker then to Erik and then to Bruno. She grew angry realizing that they all knew about the contraceptive contract.

Diana still clutched her face and she was trembling, almost shaking with a seizure. And just two words came out of her mouth. If Hermione wasn't a werewolf, she thought she wouldn't be able to hear it. "I'm pregnant." And with that, Diana stalked out of the house.


End file.
